Desaparecidas
by Yami4923
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Yellow, y las únicas que lo pasaban mal eran las chicas que como siempre no eran tratadas bien por la persona que amaban, pero un día todas desaparecen haciendo que todos ellos se arrepientan de nunca haberlas tomado en cuenta. SpecialShipping, Franticshipping, Oldrivalshipping. Secundarios: Commonershipping, Agencychipping.
1. 1 El plan

Era un día como cualquier otro para los famosos Pokedex Holder, excepto que era nada más y nada menos que el cumpleaños de la querida y tierna Yellow, así que Blue decidió hacer una fiesta en su honor invitándolos a todos a casa de Green y así celebrarle el querido cumpleaños a Yellow, pero no podía hacerlo sin un plan claro, ya que ella decidió ayudarla a conquistar al chico de sus sueños, una persona que no piensa otra cosa que en batallas algo que no le agradaba mucho a la cumpleañera, pero la chica de cabello castaño decía "este es el día perfecto para hacerlo tuyo Yellow ho ho ho". Así que puso en marcha su plan: le pidió a Ruby secuestrar a Yellow para arreglarla tanto en ropa como en peinado (aunque ella no quisiera), nada podía salir mal ese día, incluso, aunque no quería admitirlo, Yellow se emociono un poco al pensar en la reacción que tendría ese entrenador tan distraído al verla tan arreglada como una verdadera señorita.

Justo de noche, estaba ya caso todos los holder reunidos, desde kanto hasta unova, a la hora de la fiesta, Blue les dijo a todos que se escondieran hasta que Ruby traiga a Yellow a su fiesta sorpresa.

—Pero… ¿Si ella lo sabe no deja de ser una sorpresa? —Dijo Red en voz baja.

—Shhh… —Dijo Blue también en voz baja—. No arruines la diversión, seguro le encantara

Entonces de repente vieron todos como la perilla giraba y se les mostro una cara de alegría, una vez que se abrió la puerta, todos dieron un gran grito "¡Sorpresa"! gritaron todos mientras Blue tiro las serpentinas, una vez que vieron bien, vieron como las serpentinas cayeron en la cabeza de la persona que había llegado, quien no era ni Yellow y ni siquiera Ruby, sino que Green quien tenía una cara de furia.

—Vaya… se desperdiciaron las serpentinas —Dijo Blue ignorando por completo la llegada de Green.

— ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Qué hacen en mí casa? ¿Y quién forjo la cerradura? —Dijo Green aun furioso porque todos prepararon la fiesta en su casa sin avisar.

—Es el cumpleaños de Yellow ¿Lo olvidas? Ven escóndete —Blue obligo a Green a unirse a los demás y esconderse.

Otra vez esperando un rato para que Yellow llegara de su "salón de belleza auspiciado por chico curis" (así fue como lo bautizo Gold) vieron nuevamente como giraba la perilla, una vez abierta todos gritaron fuerte "¡Sorpresa"! y otra vez Blue tiró unas serpentinas; cuando vieron detenidamente quien había entrado se dieron cuenta que esta vez las serpentinas cayeron en la cabeza de Ruby y no de Yellow.

— ¿Saben? Deberían observar detenidamente a la persona que sale por la puerta —Dijo Ruby mientras se sacaba las serpentinas de la cabeza.

— ¡Oh maldición! ¡Estas si eran las últimas! —Dijo Blue mientras cruzaba los brazos por disgusto.

—La verdad quería darle a nuestra linda invitada una maravillosa entrada, y debieron haberme dicho que la fiesta era sorpresa, como sea, pase usted, bella cumpleañera

—Es que… —Decía la cumpleañera desde fuera, todos la escucharon bastante nerviosa y lo estaba, no se atrevía entrar por vergüenza a lo que pensaría Red de ella

— ¡Anda, anda, no debes asustarte! —Dijo Blue mientras la tomo de la mano para jalarla.

— ¡Cierto! No olvides que debes tener una actitud fuerte para estas situaciones —Dijo Sapphire mientras la empujaba por la espalda para que entrara.

Entonces no le quedo de otra a Yellow que entrar a la casa, al entrar tenía la cara totalmente roja y tenía los ojos cerrados ya que no quería ver la expresión de cierto chico al verla. Yellow no llevaba su típica cola de caballo esta vez, ya que Ruby decidió que llevaría los cabellos sueltos, y se lo ondulo un poco para que quedara más bello su rubio cabello el cual tenía un pinche en forma de flor naranja arriba, también llevaba un vestido corto de color naranja el cual tenía un lindo collar que venía perfectamente con el pinche que traía, era toda una bella dama. Al verla, Red quedo completamente en silencio y con la boca tan abierta que parecía que se tragaría la habitación completa.

—Oye, esta vez te luciste —Le dijo Blue a Ruby.

—Por supuesto, era su cumpleaños, además que desde hace tiempo he querido hacerle toques a ese hermoso cabello que lleva, y ahora miren, con mi estilo se ve hermosa —Decía Ruby bastante orgulloso por su trabajo.

—Ahora solo debemos ver lo que opina Red, y como veo es mejor de lo que esperaba

En solo un segundo todos habían rodeado a Yellow y a Red en un circulo para saber lo que este opinaba al respecto del nuevo estilo de Yellow.

—Oye… Yellow… —Por fin Red había roto todo el silencio, lo que hizo que Yellow abriera los ojos y viera al chico que tanto ama en frente de ella, mientras que todos los que estaban alrededor se veían cada vez más emocionados por ver la respuesta de Red.

— ¿Si… si Red? —Le respondió Yellow.

—Es que… esa ropa…

— ¿Si…?

En un momento todos se acercaron más esperando las palabras de Red.

— ¿No crees que sería muy incomodo luchar con ella?

—… ¿Ah…?

Tras oír eso, todas las chicas junto a Ruby se fueron directamente al suelo al oír semejante tontería.

— ¡Oye! —Se enfado Ruby —. ¡He dejado a una chica que incluso parece más chico que chica, como una hermosa dama! ¡Incluso es la más bella de aquí, en especial por cierta chica salvaje de aquí quien debería haber usado vestido para la fiesta!

— ¿¡Estas insinuando algo!? —Grito Sapphire totalmente enfadada.

—Vaya Red… —Dijo Blue algo desilusionada—. ¿En verdad es necesario preocuparse de lo que pasaría en una batalla cuando esto es una simple fiesta? Sabes que no se puso eso para luchar

—Lo sé… —Dijo Red—. Es que últimamente los enemigos nos salen hasta en la sopa, como un zubat, así que nunca se sabe cuándo van a atacar

— ¡Hay que estar preparado para todo! ¡Opino igual! —Dijo el apasionado Black.

— ¿Ves? El chico nuevo opina igual

—Deben saberlo ya, Red-senpai solo se preocupa por esas cosas —Dijo Gold—. Pero si él no juega un poco con la cumpleañera, lo haré yo, te ves muy hermosa así bella rubia… —Comenzó a acercarse a Yellow hasta que Crystal lo detuvo con una patada en la cara.

—No es hora de tus bromas Gold —Dijo Crystal con cara de enfado.

—Oigan… —Dijo Yellow—. Creo que mejor comenzamos la fiesta ¿no creen? —Dijo Yellow mientras trataba de sonreír lo más que podía, mientras que las demás chicas la veían con algo de lastima al ver que Red no dejo su lado distraído, ni si quiera por tener a Yellow vestida como princesa delante suyo.

Aun así se decidió empezar la fiesta. Una fiesta bastante divertida, pero pasaba lo típico, Red y Black se la pasaron hablado de batallas pokemon como siempre, Green evitaba los encantos de Blue como siempre, Ruby molestaba a Sapphire y fingía seguir con su amnesia como siempre, Crystal tenía que vigilar a Gold y regañarlo como siempre; la única chica bien tratada era Platinum, ya que Diamond le ofrecía comida y Pearl también la trataba bien, esos tres pasaron la fiesta juntos como buenos amigos, aun así fue una fiesta muy desilusionante para las chicas, ya que siempre tenían que ser tratadas por chicos distraídos por las batallas o chicos que les gusta molestar y no tomarlas en cuenta, fue en ese momento en que todas se dieron cuenta de que en verdad así siempre tienen que ser las cosas y que se sentían tristes por no ser tomadas en cuenta por el chico que amaban, eso es de lo que se dieron cuenta gracias a la insensibilidad de Red.

Una vez que comieron pastel y abrieron los regalos, la fiesta ya se había apagado un poco, y Yellow estaba afuera en la terraza, cuando Blue la vio decidió ir con ella.

— Ah… —Dio un fuerte suspiro Yellow.

— ¿Te sietes bien? —Dijo Blue mientras se sentó al lado de ella.

—Aja…

—Apuesto que esperabas una mejor reacción de parte de Red ¿verdad?

—La verdad… entiendo lo mucho que le gustan las batallas… pero… pero… —Yellow trataba de no llorar.

— ¿Estás bien Yellow? —Llego Sapphire quien se mostraba preocupada y también se sentó junto a Yellow—. ¿Sabes? Aun no puedo creer que Red reaccionara así… sentí muchas ganas de golpearlo en ese momento junto a… —Sapphire quedo en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a meter un tema suyo a la conversación.

—Como veo debes tener tus propios problemas con Ruby —Dijo Blue mientras sonreía un poco.

— ¡Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, sino lo que le hizo Red a Yellow!

—No te preocupes Sapphire —Dijo Yellow—. Aunque me gustaría que Red-san se quitara de la cabeza las batallas de vez en cuando… solo de vez en cuando…

—Pero Red es un amante de las batallas, que problema —Dijo Blue—. Igual que Green, él también se la pasa entrenando para er más fuerte, y siempre tiene una actitud muy seria, y trata de evitarme

—Eso no es nada —Dijo Sapphire—. Es mejor que un chico amante de la belleza… además… de que siempre finge haber olvidado algo que de verdad era muy importante para mí… y entiendo que sea molesto, pero solo se dedica a eso, a molestarme…

—Ah… —Suspiraron las tres chicas.

—Como veo las tres tenemos problemas con los chicos —Dijo Blue.

—Disculpen —Llego Crystal—. ¿Pasa algo? Las vi bastante mal chicas

—Dinos Crystal ¿También tienes tus problemas verdad?

— ¿Eh?

—Me refiero a Gold, esta siempre coqueteando con mujeres ¿no? Creo que debería molestarte

— ¿Por…? ¿Por qué a mí me molestaría eso…? Yo… —Al escuchar eso se había puesto un poco roja, aun así negaba el hecho de que le importara.

—Vamos Crystal, puedes decirnos —Le dijo Sapphire.

—Bueno es que… no sé porque pero me hace enojar mucho cuando hace esas cosas… y ni si quiera le importa el hecho de que yo esté ahí

— ¡Aja! Con que quieres que él se preocupe cuando estas cerca —Dijo toda alegre.

— ¿¡Que…? No… ¡Solo es un tonto pervertido!

—Oigan chicas —Llego también White junto a las demás—. ¿Es aquí donde hay que hablar mal de los chicos?

—Ho ho~ debe interesarte decir algunas cosas sobre Black ¿no? —Dijo Blue mientras reía.

—Por supuesto… ese chico… esta todo el día pensando solo en sus sueños y se la pasa gritando… además de que pareciera que solo pueden entrar batallas en su cerebro… uf…

—Comprendo cómo te sientes —Comento Yellow.

—Chicas —Apareció también Platinum—. Deben entrar, está haciendo frío

— ¿Y tú Platinum? —Dijo Blue—. ¿Hay algo que te moleste de Diamond?

— ¿Eh? La verdad no… siempre me trata bien y me convida de sus alimentos… ¿Por qué?

—Porque he reunido las opiniones de todos y se me ha ocurrido un plan ho ho ho~ —Dijo eso mientras se ponía de pie otra vez.

— ¿Un plan? —Preguntaron las demás.

—Claro, para vengarnos de los chicos y mostrarles como sería el mundo sin nosotras

—Blue… Blue-san… no creo que sea necesario… —Dijo Yellow.

—Boberías Yellow, debes mostrarle a Red de lo que se perdió esta noche, ahora vengan aquí

Todas se acercaron a Blue para escuchar su "plan macabro" el cual todas lo encontraron bastante interesante a pesar de que algunas decían lo contrario.

— ¿Les parece?

—Suena interesante, quiero ayudar —Dijo Platinum.

—Pero Platinum, creí que siempre te trataban bien —Le dijo Crystal.

—Lo sé… pero sería sospechoso si no participamos todas, así que ayudare

— ¡Todo listo! Ahora solo hay que asegurarnos de que los únicos que no sepan sean las víctimas… ¡Oh Silver! —Grito Blue y en unos segundos apareció Silver.

— ¿Qué paso hermana?

—Necesito que hables con Pearl y Emerald… va a pasar algo bastante interesante ho ho ho~

Luego de eso las chicas volvieron a la fiesta, aunque esta vez evitaron por completo a los chicos para no ser mal tratadas antes de que pudieran llevar al cabo el plan, algo que extraño mucho a los chicos preguntándose qué era lo que les pasaba.

Al otro día, todos habían acordado ir a casa de Green para ayudar a limpiar todos los desastres de la fiesta, así que se habían reunido todos pero faltaba algo, aparentemente las chicas y Silver, Pearl y Emerald no habían llegado aun, así que los demás comenzaron a limpiar mientras esperaban.

—Vaya —Decía Gold mientras jugaba un videojuego—. No puedo creer lo irresponsables que son los demás, y nosotros aquí ¿No creen que son muy desconsiderados?

— ¿De verdad…? —Le dijo Ruby mientras pasaba al lado de él con una enorme bolsa de basura—. ¡No veo que tú te has puesto a hacer algo Gold-senpai!

—Oye, tú dijiste que te gusta ordenar

—Dije que me gusta tener las cosas ordenadas, no que me gusta ordenar

—Como sea, apúrate con eso —Al decirlo dejo un envase de jugo que estaba bebiendo encima de la cabeza de Ruby.

— ¡Oye…! Ah… nadie me respeta…

— ¡Muchachos! —Entro Emerald de un gran golpe.

—Eres tú Rald, ayúdame con esto quieres

— ¡Es Crystal!

— ¿Paso algo con Crys? —Pregunto Gold.

—No solo ella —Dijo Silver mientras entraba junto a Pearl.

—La señorita también… y las demás senpai… —Dijo Pearl.

— ¿¡Le paso algo Yellow!? —Grito Red.

—Tranquilos, no creo que sea necesario caer —Dijo Ruby.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ayer todas las chicas se reunieron, seguramente planearon esto para nosotros, pero como siempre descubro todos los planes de Sapphire, así que diles que dejen de esconderse y…

— ¡No es eso! —Le grito Emerald—. ¡Es verdad que Crystal y las demás se pusieron de acuerdo pero…!

—La cosa es que… mi hermana y las demás desaparecieron —Dijo Silver—. Lo que ellas habían planeado fue salir con chicos guapos y con músculos para hacerlos enojar

— ¿Chicos guapos…? —Pregunto Ruby.

—Eso es típico de Blue… —Dijo Red.

—Pero cuando pasábamos por el centro comercial oímos una enorme explosión… y encontramos a los chicos que contrato mi hermana para el asunto… y encontramos esto —Silver tiró el gorro de Yellow el cual estaba en muy mal estado.

—Eso es de Yellow —Red tomo el gorro.

—Desde eso no hemos vuelto a verlas… todas han desaparecido, aparentemente gracias a un nuevo enemigo, quien sabe

Al oír todo eso y ver la evidencia del sobrero, todos partieron corriendo hasta el centro comercial lo más rápido posible, cuando llegaron se encontraron con los bomberos y la policía… de verdad algo había pasado ahí. Al ver esto todos ellos quedaron completamente sorprendidos… como si el alma estuviera a punto de salírseles…

Continuara.


	2. 2- Arrepentimiento

Llegando al centro comercial todos se dieron cuenta de lo que decían Silver y los demás era verdad, aparentemente hubo un gran accidente ahí y todo se había destruido, sin haber rastro de ninguna de las chicas. Rápidamente fueron a hablar con la policía que se encontraba en el lugar y les dijeron que hace un rato hubo una repentina explosión y se le pidió a la gente evacuar, pero cuando vieron la lista de personas que habían entrado y salido del lugar, notaron que faltaban 6 personas que habían entrado pero aunque las buscaron adentro no estaba ni un rastro de alguna persona, una total coincidencia tal vez pero eso solo convenció más a los chicos sobre el hecho de que ellas pudieron ser raptadas o algo parecido, y que era demasiado para ser una simple broma como pensaba Ruby; incluso antes de que el policía dejara de hablarles, Red y los demás comenzaron a correr como si no hubiera mañana, solo pensaban en que aun podrían estar cerca del lugar y que debían encontrarlas lo más pronto posible.

"¡Señorita en problemas! ¡Señorita en problemas!" gritaba Diamond mientras corría en círculos sin saber por dónde seguir el camino, ya que no importa que siguieran, aparentemente ya era demasiado tarde pensaban ellos, pero antes de rendirse Red vio a alguien por atrás, una chica rubia que llevaba una cola de caballo, Red la tomo del hombro al verla, pero cuando la chica se dio vuelta no era más que una total desconocida, una muy desagradable desconocida porque al ver a Red lo cacheteo confundiéndolo con un pervertido o por lo menos eso es lo que grito "¡Pervertido!" y salió corriendo mientras que Red quedo con su cara de "¿Qué acaba de pasar"?

—Te pasa por apresurado —Le dijo Green.

— ¡Tú! —Le grito Gold a un completo extraño que llevaba consigo varias PokeBall—. ¿¡Por qué tantas PokeBall!?

— ¿Qué…? Son mías —Le respondió aquel sujeto.

— ¡Dime! ¿¡Dónde estuviste la noche del 3 de abril del 82!? ¡Responde!

— ¿¡Y cómo diablos quieres que recuerde eso!?

Antes de que Gold continuara con sus útiles preguntas fue empujado por Silver.

—Me disculpo por la actitud de este chico, puede irse señor —Le dijo Silver para dejar a ese extraño hombre irse.

— ¡Silver! ¡Ese hombre se veía sospechoso! ¡Si no me crees dime porque alguien tendría tantas PokeBall a menos de que se las hay quitado a su secuestrada!

—Tal vez para atrapar Pokemon.

—Hmmm… le encuentro más lógica a lo mío.

—Red y Gold cálmense —Dijo Green—. No actúen tan apresuradamente ante las cosas

—Green tiene razón —Dijo Ruby—. Para estas situaciones hay que actuar con calma, si nos detenemos por cada chica rubia con cola de caballo o por cada persona que traiga muchas PokeBall nunca encontraremos a las chicas además…

—Jefe ¿la hizo suya? —Escucharon todos desde lejos a unos hombres bastantes sospechosos.

—Claro… una hermosa chica de colmillos jeje… —Le respondió otro hombre.

— ¿Colmillos? —Al oír esto Ruby se dio vuelta para escuchar mejor la conversación de aquellos sujetos.

—Oh jefe me enorgullece ¿Y que planea?

—Bueno, hoy la haré mía, jeje… esta noche no podrá escapar… después de la fiesta… la haré de esto, eso y aquello… será toda mía y… —Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar fue golpeado en todo lo que se llama cara por un gran Swampert.

— ¡Je- Jefe!

— ¡Oye tú! —Ruby levanto al tipo de la camisa—. ¡Más te vale decirme dónde tienes a la chica! ¡Y lo que hiciste la noche del 3 de abril del 82…! Momento eso no… —Comenzó a agitarlo—. ¡Pero dime lo que planeabas a hacerle a la chica, pervertido!

— ¡Oye deja al jefe! ¿¡No sabes con quien te metes!?

—No te metas —Lo miro con esos ojos del malvado los cuales son iguales a los de Norman… técnicamente uso la habilidad "intimidación"

—Ah… ¡no pensaba meterme, tranquilo…! —"Es súper efectivo"

— ¡Ahora tú habla! —Comenzó a agitarlo más.

— ¡Kyaaaaaa! —Grito una chica que llego.

— ¿Eh…?

— ¿¡Que le ha sucedido a mí novio!? —La extraña chica estaba usando un traje de vampiro el cual incluía los colmillos.

— ¿Novio? —Cuando Ruby vio donde estaba se dio cuenta de que estaban en frente de una tienda de disfraces—. Disculpe… ¿Ustedes iban a una fiesta de disfraces o algo así…?

—Sí… él me dijo que me vería muy bien de vampiresa porque eran lindo los colmillos… ¿Tú sabes que paso?

— ¡Resbalo! Solo resbalo… y lo rescate antes de que alguien lo pisara o algo… ¿verdad?

—Ah… sí… sí… —Respondió el otro sujeto que acompañaba al hombre desmayado.

—Y bueno… fue un gusto ser de ayuda… vámonos Zuzu… —Regreso a su Swampert y regreso corriendo hacia donde estaba el grupo.

—"Para situaciones como esta hay que estar con calma" —Imitó Gold la frase que Ruby había dicho desde hace rato—. ¿Sabes? Fuiste el peor de todos.

— ¡No molestes! ¡Ahora hay que irnos de aquí antes de que el tipo despierte!

— ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso chico calma?

— ¡Necesito buscar a Sapphire y no tengo tiempo para ir a la cárcel porque un tipo planeaba hacerlo con su novia! ¡Vámonos!

Luego de los grandes escándalos que provocaron Red, Gold y Green, todos se fueron rápidamente antes de que ocurriese otra cosa que los perjudicara, entonces todos llegaron hasta el parque para que Green los regañara por su comportamiento.

—Escuchen, sé lo mucho que les preocupa pero no podemos atacar a cualquiera que suene sospechoso

—Te hablan —Se dirigió Gold a Ruby.

—También va para ti —Le respondió Ruby.

—Oigan ahora que lo pienso… ¿No ha estado silencioso desde hace un rato? —Dijo Red.

— ¿Silencioso?

—Normalmente Black se la pasa haciendo ruido…

Al decir eso todos se acercaron a Black para mirarlo, y este estaba con la mirada abajo sin hacer nada.

—Medallas… presidenta… —Por fin hablo Black.

—Miren, ahí dijo algo —Dijo Diamond.

—Debo buscar… Ganar liga… Presidenta… fiesta de Yellow… poco valoradas… PokeBall... no está Musha… 3 de abril del 82…

—Estás diciendo cosas al azar…

—…¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡No puedo pensar! —De repente cayó al suelo desmayado.

— ¿Qué demonios paso…? —Pregunto Pearl.

—Me parece que se sobrecalentaron sus pensamientos… —Le respondió Diamond.

— ¿Él acaso dijo "no está Musha"? ¿Quién es Musha? —Pregunto Emerald.

—Me parece que Musha es su Munna… —Respondió Red.

—No está —Dijo Green mientras revisaba las PokeBall de Black.

— ¿Qué haces Green?

—Según lo que nos conto White, este chico usa a Munna para pensar claramente… aun así nunca lo uso cuando pudimos buscar pistas en el centro comercial… y la razón es que aquí no está Munna.

— ¿¡Robaron a su Pokemon!?

—Eso explica porque se sobrecalentó, no podía pensar claramente —Dijo Diamond.

Luego de eso, olvidaron a Black en el parque ya que los demás fueron a buscar a las chicas, separados, Red y Green por un lado, Gold y Silver por otro, Ruby con Emerald y Diamond con Pearl. Todos habían decidido que sería mejor buscarlas así, aunque tenían la propuesta de que ya no estaban en esa ciudad, lo que significaba que podían estar en cualquier lugar de Kanto, después de todo el enemigo no ha tenido suficientemente tiempo para viajar por otra región.

Más tarde cuando Green y Red volaban con Charizard y Aereodactyl para buscar alguna pista, Red estaba asombrado por la tranquilidad de Green hasta ahora, ya que es el único que ha actuado con tranquilidad hasta el final, por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba pero…

—Es mi culpa… —Dijo Green.

— ¿Eh…?

—Ellos dijeron que las chicas querían vengarse de nosotros… ¿Quién de todas es de la mente maestra? Comienzo a pensar que ellas no hubieran ido hasta el centro comercial si no la echara siempre de lado.

— ¿Hablas de Blue…?

—Ah… Olvida lo que dije…

—La verdad Green... es primera vez que actuó así… hasta que esa chica agresiva me golpeo solo estaba actuando apresuradamente… estoy muy preocupado… y lo peor es que no sé qué hacer…

—...Sí, ya veo…

Al mismo tiempo Ruby y Emerald también estaban hablando… bueno… más o menos, en realidad Ruby se encontraba llorando en un rincón.

—Ay… ¿Por qué a mí? —Decía Emerald.

—Ay Emerald… ¿Qué he hecho?

—Pues noqueaste a un tipo porque quería esta con su novia.

—Ni si quiera la aproveche… desde que tenía 11… ¿Qué edad tengo ahora? ¡15! Ah… ni siquiera tengo un pokemon para volar y buscarla… y no quiero a otra chica…me moriré sin haber dado si quiera mi primer beso…

—Ah… _Jamás lo vi actuar así…_ Oye… si te hace sentir mejor… ya diste tu primer beso.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de año nuevo? Cuando se mezclaron cervezas en las bebidas… te emborrachaste…

— ¿¡Besé a Sapphire!? —Se levanto.

—Bueno… no. De hecho Gold también se emborracho… y fue por Crystal… tú fuiste por Sapphire… pero a ambas les dio vergüenza… y cuando ambas los esquivaron pues… sucedió.

—._. … —Regreso a su rincón emo—. Emerald… se un buen amigo y mátame… después de oír eso no quiero seguir viviendo.

— ¡Oh vamos!

Al mismo tiempo con Gold y Silver.

— ¡Rápido Silver! ¡Por aquí!

—Por ahí solo volveremos al comienzo… idiota.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí!? ¿¡Quieres pelear!?

—No tengo tiempo… debo buscar a mi hermana y tú también deberías estar preocupado.

—Ah… es cierto —Se echo a correr—. _Ya verás Crys… te encontraré… _

"Es mi culpa…" "Si tan sólo te hubiera aprovechado más" pensaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo…

_Continuara._


	3. 3-Encuentro

—_... ¿Eh…? ¿Qué es esto…? Esto es… sí… recuerdo… recuerdo… ayer… no… un día antes de la fiesta… ella dijo… me dijo…_ ¡sí! ¡Eso es!

Un día antes de la fiesta de Yellow, White había hablado con Black, mientras llegaban a pueblo paleta para celebrar la fiesta.

— ¿Audición en Kanto…? —Pregunto Black.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió White—. Aparte de la fiesta de nuestra senpai hay otra cosa por la que fui hasta Kanto, y es que un día después de la fiesta iré a ciudad azafrán, por un trabajo para la compañía

— ¿Y?

— ¿¡Y!? ¡se nota que no entiendes! Ciudad azafrán es la capital de Kanto, ir ahí sería perfecto para la compañía.

—Aja…

—Me gustaría que le des más importancia a esto... ese día estaremos en Silph S.A. por si te interesa venir… y yo iré por supuesto, ni aunque me amordazaran y secuestraran faltaría a algo tan importante… ¿Me escuchas Black?

— ¡Seré el campeón de la liga! —Black se había parado en otra esquina gritando—. ¡Solo espera Alto Mando, que ahí voy!

—Ah… olvídalo…

"Cierto… ¡cierto!" "eso fue lo que dijo" "¡lo recuerdo"! pensaba Black, y entonces despertó, estaba en medio del parque… pero al recordar eso supo en donde debía estar White.

― ¡Eso eso! ¡Presidenta!

Black saco a Brav y voló rápidamente hasta ciudad azafran, en Silph S.A., el lugar donde White dijo que estaría pase lo que pase.

―Muy bien… usaremos a Sandile entonces… ―White se encontraba preparando a los pokemon de la compañía para que salieran en el comercial―. Je… sabía que no importaría ir aquí de todas forma, ninguno de los chicos piensa venir.

― ¡Presidenta! ―Entonces Black entro rápidamente y corrió hacia White.

― ¿¡Black!? Pero… ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

―Usted lo dijo, dijo que hoy iba a estar aquí, no importa lo que pase.

― ¿Lo recordabas…? Pero creí que… un momento… pensaste en eso, no tenías a Munna.

―Lamentablemente mi Musha desapareció… pero hice lo posible para encontrarla presidenta, y aquí esta…

―Black… tú…

― ¿Pasa algo…?

―Bueno… disculpa, fui yo quien tomo a Munna… no te avise…

― ¿De verdad? Bueno, menos mal que pude encontrarla de todos modos.

―Bueno… ¿vamos? Puedes quedarte en la grabación.

―Claro… ¿Eh?

― ¿Qué paso…?

―Siento que se me olvido algo… y que tenía que ver con los demás… bueno, no importa.

Al mismo tiempo con Diamond:

― ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ―Gritaba Diamond en busca de Platinum―. No lo entiendo Pearl… ¿Por qué un secuestrador querría secuestrar a una chica que viene de una familia millonaria? No entiendo.

― Oh Dia… uf… ―Pearl comenzó a pensar en su preocupado amigo, y decidió que en verdad el no merecía―. Dia, escucha…

―Zzzzzzzz… ―Ignorándolo, Diamond estaba comiendo mientras dormía y caminaba.

― ¡No comas mientras duermes y caminas! ―Al decirlo lo golpeo.

―No era necesario golpearme…

― ¡Ponte serio Dia! ¿¡No te preocupa la señorita!?

―Eso hago… pero…

― ¿¡Pero!?

―La señorita esta junto a ti

― ¿¡Señorita!? ¿¡Que hace aquí!? ―Pearl se corrió rápidamente al ver a Platinum junto a él.

―Eres un buen guardaespaldas Diamond, vi como me buscaste todo el tiempo ―Dijo Platinum.

―Me alegro que usted esté bien, jeje~ ¿Vamos a comer?

―Claro, hay un buen restaurante por aquí.

― ¡Señorita! ―Le susurró Pearl a Platinum―. ¿Qué paso con ya sabe qué?

―Mi trabajo termino, después de todo yo no buscaba venganza como las demás. Ahora vamos a comer.

―Vamos Pearl~ ―Dijo alegremente Diamond.

― Dia… ni si quiera se pregunta lo que paso… estoy rodeado de despreocupados…

― ¡Pearl! ¡Vamos! ―Lo llamo Diamond quien estaba ya algo alejado junto a Platinum.

Al mismo tiempo, Emerald y Ruby:

Ambos se encontraban caminando, Emerald con su cara de enojado y Ruby como un zombie.

―Grrr… ¿¡Quieres dejar de estar así!? ―Le grito Emerald―. Además estas así por Sapphire o por el beso…

― ¡Oh, es verdad, Sapphire!

― ¿¡Lo habías olvidado!?

―Oye, mi falta de memoria fue lo que arruino nuestra relación en primer lugar. ―El joven coordinador volvió a su actitud de siempre.

―Dime una cosa, cada vez que ella te gritaba por tu amnesia ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué olvidaste?

―Jamás te diré.

―Eres molesto, aun no entiendo porque me toco venir contigo…

―Porque en realidad aprecias mi amistad a pesar de todo.

― ¡Sabes que no es cierto! ¿¡Por qué dices eso!?

―Oye, me falta Sapphire, necesito molestar a alguien aquí…

― ¡Se acabo! ¡Me voy!

―Emerald… ¡Oye! No me dejes…

De repente sonó el Pokegear de Ruby.

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Te llaman…?

―… ¡Es Crystal! Dejo un mensaje…

― ¿¡Crystal!? ¿¡Que dice!?

―… Veamos… es un S.O.S.

― ¿S.O.S.?

―Significa auxilio.

― ¡Sé lo que significa!

―Mira… dice que también viene de parte de las demás… No puede ser…

― ¿Qué pasa…?

― Necesitan ayuda… ―Comenzó a correr.

― ¿¡A dónde vas!?

― ¡Están lejos de aquí, y necesito un pokemon volador, debo encontrar a los demás!

― ¡Pero no te desesperes! ¡Ruby espera!

Reuniendo a todos, Red y los demás fueron hasta el lugar donde dijo Crystal que iban a estar, era una isla apartada en el mar, a medida que se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que en ese lugar se encontraba una enorme base, donde supusieron que se encontraban todas la chicas.

― Lo supuse… un enemigo debió ser… ―Dijo Red mientras cerraba el puño―. Voy para allá.

― Espera ―Green lo detuvo.

― ¡Green, debo ir!

―Puede ser una trampa.

― ¡Pero…! ―De repente vio como Green también cerraba su puño con furia, pensó lo muy preocupado que él debe estar también―. Sí… disculpa…

― ¡Ve por todo Explotaro! ―Gold interrumpió destruyendo la puerta con el gran ataque de Explotaro―. ¡Ja! ¡Ninguna puerta va a detenerme.

―Detuviste a la persona equivocada ―Le murmuró Silver a Green.

―Sí, ya me di cuenta ―Le respondió Green.

― ¡Oigan! ¡Sin mí jamás entraríamos! ―Dijo Gold.

― ¿Trataste de ver si la puerta estaba cerrada antes de atacar? ―Le pregunto Ruby.

―…Eh… ¡Cállate chico cursi! ¡Ahora ve y entra!

― ¿¡Y por qué yo!?

― Necesitamos carnada si esto llega a ser una trampa.

― ¡Que vaya tu abuela!

―Que carácter… bueno Sil…

―No lo haré ―Le contesto Silver antes de que Gold terminara con la frase.

―Son unos cobardes.

―Una pregunta ¿Qué paso con los demás? ―Pregunto Red.

―No sé, no logre contactarlos ―Le contesto Ruby.

―Bueno, no importa…

―Escuchen ―Dijo Green―. Aparentemente podemos entrar, pero debemos ser cuidadosos…

―¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ―Se escucho el enorme grito de las chicas holder.

En ese momento todos quedaron con "al diablo el cuidado" y rápidamente corrieron como si no hubiera mañana para entrar, aunque antes de que lo lograran chocaron con una pared invisible.

― ¡Auch! ―Se quejo Gold―. ¿Alguien anoto la matricula del tráiler que me atropello?

―Auch… mi nariz… ¡mi hermosa nariz! ―Se quejo Ruby.

― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una pared? ―Dijo Red mientras tocaba la supuesta pared.

―Me parece que es de las que hace Mr. Mime ―Dijo Green.

―Debemos romperla, pronto, si le pasa algo a Yellow…

―Debemos buscar otra entrada, romper esto es muy difícil

―Pero pronto.

―Ya sé… pero… ―Green no podía pensar en el grito de hace un rato, ni si quiera podía pensar con claridad en otra cosa.

―Green… oye…

―Maldición… ―Green golpeo con fuerza la pared invisible al no pensar en cómo podría sacar a Blue y a las demás de ahí.

―Deberías dejar de actuar tranquilo y preocuparte más por mi hermana. ―Le dijo Silver.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Mi hermana fue al centro comercial con las demás por el simple hecho de que no la tratabas correctamente, antes de ir a salvarla deberías prometerte a ti mismo que no la volverás a tratar así.

―Cállate, yo ya lo sé… por eso debo ser quien la salve ―Green saco a su Charizar y comenzó a quemar la pared ignorando lo que él mismo dijo hace un rato.

―Comienza a funcionar ¿no? ―Murmuró Emerald a Silver.

―Sí… ―Le respondió Silver.

― ¡Explotaro! ―Gold uso a Explotaro para ayudar a Green.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Te crees con los derechos de hacer algo por Crystal? ―Le pregunto Emerald.

― ¿Y tú te crees con el derecho de reprocharme chico raro?

― Pero sí… si es porque esto no vuelva a suceder… tratare de mejorar un poco.

―Senpai…

― ¡Zuzu! ―Ruby envió a su Swampert―. _Sapphire… te prometo no volver a jugar con tus sentimientos…_

― ¡Saur! ―Red envió a Saur―. ¡Saur, debemos rescatar a Yellow, ve!

― ¡Todos ataquen! ―Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo logrando romper la pared de cristal.

Una vez rota la pared, los chicos se alegraron ya que solo quedaba entrar, pero cuando iban a entrar sus pokemon reaccionaron y los sacaron de ahí rápidamente, cuando se preguntaron lo que pasaba hubo una enorme explosión en la supuesta base, cuando todos los chicos lo vieron se quedaron en silencio, esta vez ni desesperación les dio, solo un simple silencio mirando atentamente como sucedió tal escena…

― ¿¡Que sucedió!? ―Pregunto Silver con un gran asombro.

― ¡No lo sé, pero esto fue ir demasiado lejos! ―Dijo Emerald.

―No… no puede ser… ―Red se tiró de rodillas―. ¡Maldición! ―Golpeo con fuerza el suelo―. No puede ser… por mi culpa…

―Oigan…

―No… soy el único culpable ―Dijo Green mientras trataba de continuar serio y no mostrar lágrimas, después de todo él también estaba abatido―. Es mi culpa… siempre la ignoraba… y ahora…

― ¿Ignorarla? ¿Eso es todo? ―Dijo Ruby―. Por mucho tiempo… estuve jugando con sus sentimientos… riéndome de ellos… pensando en que simplemente no quería arruinarlo todo… pero me salió al revés… ―Comenzó a llorar un poco―. ¡Sapphire!

―Esto… ¡Esto no puede ser! ―Gold golpeo con fuerza un árbol.

― ¿Tú también? ―Le dijo Silver.

― ¡Cállate Silver! Es que…

―Estuviste mucho tiempo preocupándote de las demás mujeres sin darte cuenta de lo que en verdad era importante ¿no es así?

―Je… tal vez…

―Maldición… ―Dijo Red―. ¡Yellow, como lo siento!

―Red-san… no te preocupes ―Se escucho una voz.

―Incluso aun puedo oír su voz…

―Pero Red-san…

―Oye, yo también la oigo ―Dijo Gold.

―Sí, yo también ―Dijo Ruby―. ¿¡Yellow está Sapphire contigo!? ―Le grito al cielo.

―Ah… sí… ―Le respondió la voz.

―Hohoho~ ―Escucharon la voz de Blue―. Hemos escuchado todos sus llantos.

―Blue… ―Dijo Green mirando el cielo también―. Escucha… de verdad no quería…

― ¡Vaya! ¡Pero hasta el señor seriote está arrepentido! ¡Anda Green, admite que me amas!

―Hasta en mis alucinaciones esta chica es ruidosa…

― ¡Y bien! ¿¡Los demás tienen algo que decir!?

― ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo Blue!? ―Se escucho la voz de Crystal.

― ¿¡Crys!? ¡Crys! ―Le grito Gold al cielo.

―Gold… oye… necesito decirte algo…

― ¡Escúchame Crys! ¡Porque solo lo diré una vez! ¡En verdad lamento lo que te hice, y si pudieras estar aquí de nuevo juro que solo me interesaré en ti!

―Pero Gold…

― ¡Lo mismo te digo Sapphire! ―Le grito Ruby al cielo―. ¿¡Estás ahí no!?

―Ah… ―Se escucho la voz de Sapphire―. Sí… pero Ruby…

―No hables… perdón por jugar con ese momento, sé lo difícil que fue para ti decirle eso a alguien como yo… ¡pero no lo he olvidado! ¡y lamento haberlo evitado todos estos años! Si te pudiera volver a ver… sería yo quien dijera lo que te amo esta vez…

― ¿¡Eh!?

―Hohoho~ ¡emocionante! ―Reía Blue―. ¡Solo nos faltas tú Red! ¿¡Hay algo que quieres confesar!?

― ¡Blue-san! ―Dijo Yellow.

―Yellow… ―Hablo Red―. Perdón por no ayudarte… hace mucho tiempo tú me ayudaste pero ni si quiera te pude devolver el favor… ahora no te volveré a ver.

―Pero Red-san… es cosa de…

―Por eso… quiero decirte lo linda que te veías en esa fiesta… pero no me atrevía a decirlo.

― ¿Red-san…?

―Oigan chicos… ―Emerald trato de interrumpir el momento.

―Cállate chico raro ―Le dijo Gold―. ¡Por cierto Crys!

― ¡Gold! ―Hablo Crystal con su tono de mamá molesta―. ¡Date la vuelta ahora!

―Ah… con que te sigues creyendo mi mamá ―Se dio la vuelta y vio a Crystal―. Hola Crys ―Volvió a darse la vuelta―. ¡Y dime! ¿¡Existe el infierno!? ¿¡Iré ahí!? ¿Eh? ―Volvió a darse la vuelta―. ¡Crys!

Todos los chicos voltearon y como si el sol hubiera vuelto a salir se les puso una sonrisa en la cara, Red, Gold y Ruby abrazaron a sus chicas, mientras que Green solo se le acerco… bueno… hasta para Green eso es mucho.

― ¡Oh Sapphire! Ah… ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así jovencita! ―Le dijo Ruby a Sapphire como si fuera su padre o algo así―. Ahora pronto, debo besarte.

― ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que te pasa!? ―Lo empujo Sapphire.

― ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo vivir tranquilo pensando que mi único beso ha sido con Gold!

― ¿Qué cosa? ―Interrumpió Gold mirando para allá.

―Hablaremos de eso otro día.

―Como sea ―Gold volvió a abrazar a Crystal.

― O… Oye… ―Dijo Crystal toda ruborizada―. Gold… no debes… ¿Ah…? ―Se dio cuenta que Gold estaba manoseando su… ― ¡Idiota! ―Le dio un gran golpe.

― ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

― ¿¡Cuál es TÚ problema!?

―Dije que me iba fijar solo en ti… así que quiero tocar…

― ¡Aléjate de mí!

―Veo que se divierten ¿¡No Green!? ―Dijo Blue mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Green.

―Aja… ―Contesto Green.

―Buu… seguirás como siempre.

―Ah… ―Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Blue―. Dame tiempo ¿sí?

― ¡Claro! ―Blue lo abrazó.

―Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―Pregunto Red.

―Ah… yo… ―Yellow se puso nerviosa.

― ¡Fue la batalla más increíble que hayas visto Red! ―Interrumpió Blue―. Logramos derrotar al enemigo, y escapamos antes de que la base explotara, lo hubieras visto.

―Con que es eso… es bueno que estén bien ―Dijo Red creyéndose todo.

Más tarde todos decidieron volver a casa y celebrar el regreso de las chicas en casa de Blue, pero esta vez los chicos iban a encargarse de todo, para demostrarle a las chicas lo mucho que las extrañaron, por eso ellos estaban decorando mientras las chicas se encontraban en la sala.

―Veamos… ―Red estaba colocando globos―. Ya esta… ¿sabes Green? Me sorprende que esta vez no te hayas molestado por usar tu casa sin permiso otra vez.

―Bueno… es lo mínimo que podía hacer ―Contesto Green.

―Pero ahora nosotros tenemos que trabajar ―Dijo Gold mientras jugaba un videojuego y tomaba un jugo sin usar las manos.

― ¿De verdad? ―Le dijo Ruby―. ¡Ni si quiera has hecho algo Gold-senpai!

―Dijiste que te encanta decorar

― ¡Decorar a los pokemon! Aunque decorar una habitación también… de hecho… el color verde no le queda a esta sala… yo la pintaría de blanco… no… color cascarón, ese quedaría perfecto

―Blanco y cascarón, ¿es lo mismo, sabes?

― ¡No lo es!

―Sí, sí, encárgate de esto ―Puso la caja de jugo sobre la cabeza de Ruby.

― ¡Oye! Ah… y siguen sin respetarme…

Mientras tanto en la sala:

―Hoho~ todo salió bien ―Se reía Blue―. Gracias por tu ayuda Silver.

―Pero hermana… me sorprendiste con esa última explosión

―Tenía que darle drama al asunto ¿no? Y el plan salió de maravilla…

_Fash Back:_

―Entonces ―Dijo Blue―. Silver, Emeral, Pearl, ustedes serán los únicos en enterarse del plan ya que aquí no hay ninguna chica que los quiere ¿oyeron?

―Muchas veces, ya entendimos ―Le contesto Pearl.

―Muy bien, repasemos chicas, primero necesitamos que White se encargue de que Black no pueda pensar con claridad, debes robar su munna.

―Entendido ―Dijo White.

―Ahora, el siguiente problema es que Ruby es demasiado listo, por eso inventaremos un segundo plan, diremos que el plan era salir en una cita con chicos para sacarles celos a todos, cuando Ruby sepa que ese era nuestro plan original y no el secuestro, se lo creerá todo, y desde luego Green también, y como Red y Gold no son muy listos todo saldrá perfectamente

― ¡Sí! ―Gritaron las demás chicas.

―Ahora, Platinum necesito que le pagues al centro comercial para fingir nuestro secuestro, y que los daños que provoquemos serán arreglados, también que se construya una base en una isla lejana… mejor, construye una isla lejana y pon la base ahí.

―Entendido ―Dijo Platinum.

―Perfecto, ahora los chicos van a caer…

_Fin Fash Back:_

―Pero ¿Qué paso con las dos chicas? ―Pregunto Silver.

―Bueno, White tenía un asunto al cual no podía faltar, y Platinum se aburrió y decidió explorar Kanto, después de todo, ella ya había cumplido con su parte, además que ese castigo no era para el pequeño Diamond, él si sabe tratarla como la princesa que es.

―Con que ieso es…

― ¡Oye Silver! ―Grito Gold de lejos―. ¡No te quedes ahí y ayuda!

―No eres el indicado para decírmelo…

Luego se llevo a cabo la fiesta, solo que a diferencia de la anterior eran las chicas quienes tenían ventaja, ya que a Blue se le ocurrió grabar los discursos románticos de todos los chicos, algo que según ella usara en su contra cada vez que pueda, y algo que incomodo a todos completamente… lo bueno es que por fin se dieron cuenta de lo que serían sus vidas sin ellas, esperemos que el tiempo muestre lo que han cambiado para mejorar un poco y no dejar que una situación así vuelva a suceder.

_¡Fin! (Tal vez más apresurado de lo que creí pero un fin es un fin xD)_


End file.
